


De luto

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka muere devorado por un chihuahua. Makoharu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De luto

Makoto solo tenía siete años cuando sucedió la desgracia.

Nunca se habría imaginado que una visita a la casa de su tía podría acabar así. Aún ahora, diez años después, seguía recordando aquella fatídica tarde.

(La tarde en la que murió Haruka)

¿Qué era lo que hacía que todos los detalles permaneciesen intactos en su memoria? ¿El dolor? ¿O era el miedo a olvidar a Haruka, a _su_ Haruka? Recordaba perfectamente el jarrón de mercadillo a lo alto de la estantería, el cuadro de la bisabuela torcido, la lista de la compra pegada en el frigorífico… pero lo que estaba más vivo en sus recuerdos era el perro.

Ringo, se llamaba. Aquel perro, reencarnación del diablo, bestia despiadada venida de los infiernos, se llamaba _Ringo_. Era un chihuahua diminuto, pequeño incluso dentro de los estándares de aquella raza, y tenía una mirada afilada, casi tanto como sus colmillos, y estaba rodeado de un aire gruñón. Llevaba una peluca roja porque, según la tía Reiko, así hacía gracia a los niños por su parecido con el Rey León.

La tía Reiko debería saber que nadie confundiría a un chihuahua con un león y, sobre todo, que Makoto nunca fue capaz de ver esa película sin romper a llorar (“¡es que la trama es muy trágica!”, decía él, ocultando que el chihuahua de su tía era el motivo de su llanto).

Nada más llegar a casa de la tía Reiko, Makoto se vio intimidado por aquella criatura. Ringo miraba altivo tanto al pequeño Makoto como a su madre embarazada.

—Lo siento, es que no le gustan las embarazadas —explicó la tía Reiko sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Makoto recordaba que, con aquel comentario, su padre había empezado a sospechar. “Ese perro no es trigo limpio”, había dicho el señor Tachibana con los ojos entrecerrados y una voz firme. A Makoto le había causado una gran impresión aquel comentario, así que abrazó a Haruka, que venía con ellos, y se sintió un poco más seguro. Haruka siempre estaba con él en los momentos difíciles, protegiéndole sin dudar, ¿pero por qué Makoto nunca llegó a proteger a Haruka? Si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, quizás Haruka no habría encontrado la muerte aquel día.

Los adultos se quedaron charlando y tomando un té con pastas, así que Makoto se fue a jugar con Haruka al jardín. Era pequeño y ni siquiera tenía muchas flores (“es que a Ringo le encaaaanta comer flores, así que ya ni me molesto en cuidar del jardín”, decía siempre la tía Reiko), pero con la imaginación de un niño podía convertirse en el mismísimo paraíso. Y así fue.

Hasta que llegaron Ringo y su maldad a convertir las sonrisas en lágrimas.

Ringo era, sin duda alguna, el perro más feo y amorfo que Makoto había visto en su corta vida. Pero le habían inculcado que la belleza estaba en el interior —suponía que aquel criterio también se podía aplicar a los perros—, así que no iba a juzgar al pobre perro por su aspecto poco afortunado.

(Unos cuantos años más tarde, Makoto se daría cuenta de que Ringo se parecía mucho, _muchísimo_ a Rin)

Ringo comenzó a ladrar y Makoto no sabía cómo detenerlo. Mientras se acercaba al perro para hacerlo callar, dejó a Haruka solo. Ese fue el error fatal. Ringo se aprovechó de aquellos segundos para correr hacia Haruka con sus patitas, abalanzarse sobre él y darle muerte.

Makoto no se lo podía creer. El terror era tal que ni siquiera logró llorar mientras veía aquella masacre.

Las entrañas de Haruka estaban abiertas, completamente expuestas, y Ringo ya estaba empezando a arrancarle las extremidades, arrojándolas al aire y dejándolas caer a su suerte.

—¡No! ¡Haruka! ¡HARUKA!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Haruka había pasado a mejor vida. ¿Porque cómo iba ser la vida buena cuando por la tierra pululaba un ser tan malvado como Ringo?

Fue de inmediato a contarle lo sucedido a su familia. La señora Tachibana no podía consolar al pequeño Makoto, que lloraba y lloraba sin trazas de detenerse. Cada lágrima era un recuerdo en el que Haruka y él estaban juntos. Si cesaba el llanto, ¿adónde se irían esos momentos felices?

—Oh, cariño, no te pongas así —su madre le acarició la cabeza con ternura—. Haruka era solame…

—¡Era mi amigo! —llegó a gritar Makoto entre hipidos, mocos y lágrimas.

Aquella noche Makoto no pudo dormir. Sabía que si sucumbía al sueño, sus pesadillas estarían tintadas con los ladridos de un chihuahua malvado y Haruka, _su_ Haruka, su dulce y delicado Haruka. De todos modos, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a dormir si Haruka no estaba a su lado?

Makoto se vio obligado a ir al colegio al día siguiente. Una parte de él quería fingir estar enfermo y así poder quedarse en cama y estar de luto en silencio, sin las risotadas de sus compañeros de clase ni los cuchicheos de las niñas. Pero Makoto era un niño sincero y  no quería mentir a sus padres por nada en el mundo.

Se puso unos calcetines negros en señal de luto. Pensó en pintarse una lágrima negra bajo el ojo derecho, pero su madre no tenía maquillaje de aquel color.

Durante el recreo, todos sus suspiros llevaban el nombre de Haruka. No paraba de repetirlo, como un mantra que solo él podía entender.

—Ay, Haruka… Haruka…

—¿Qué pasa?

Makoto escuchó la voz preocupada de Haru. Levantó la cabecita, hasta hacía unos instantes enterrada entre sus brazos, y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! —intentó controlarse, pero no pudo y acabó estallando— ¡El chihuahua de mi tía se ha comido a Haruka!

Haru se sentó al lado de Makoto, con la cabeza gacha. Ofreció su mano a Makoto y él la apretó fuerte, bien fuerte para que al menos este Haru nunca pudiese alejarse de él.

—Lo siento —murmuró Haru—. Sé que era tu peluche favorito.

Secó las lágrimas de su mejor amigo con un pañuelo, con cuidado de ser delicado para no irritarle la piel. A Makoto le gustaba lo tierno que podía llegar a ser Haru, pero aquel no era el momento de pensar en aquellas cosas.

—Me lo regalaste tú, Haru-chan, por eso… —apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haru, que cerró los ojos sin saber bien qué decir.

—Si quieres, hoy puedes venir a dormir a mi casa —dijo Haru al fin, tras mucho devanarse los sesos. Sabía que él no era un osito blandito y suave, pero era el _verdadero_ Haruka _,_ al fin y al cabo.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa tímida, la primera en varias horas, y le dio las gracias de todo corazón a su mejor amigo. Aquella noche durmieron abrazados. El cuerpo de Haru le protegía y le daba calor. Con aquel pensamiento feliz en mente, se quedó dormido.

Makoto recordaría justo una década después aquel momento, ese día tan duro y a la vez tierno, con una sonrisa. Ya habían pasado diez años y muchas cosas habían cambiado, salvo el abrazo que los unía a Haru y a él en medio de la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pregunto qué tipo de historia os esperabais.


End file.
